


(semi)private rebellion

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fill, Quarantine, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: During quarantine, Linhardt’s online classes keep him too busy for sex—until he and Caspar get creative.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	(semi)private rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this [kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=3260232#cmt3260232): “(Post time skip ages, but modern AU). Linhardt and Caspar are living together; Linhardt is a med student, Caspar can be studying anything/already with a job. They try their best, but the pandemic gets Caspar mostly bored all the time, and they have to find new ways of spending their time at home. Linhardt has online classes and Caspar demands attention... Sexual attention. It ends up with Caspar giving his boyfriend a blow job while the other struggles to keep a straight face during his class.”

Linhardt was built for a pandemic. When he didn’t have class or clinical rotations, he was content to spend almost all of his time at home. Caspar could usually coax him out on dates, but not even his friends could get him to leave the apartment for anything short of a birthday. 

When the shelter at home order hit, Linhardt was ready. He’d stocked up on everything: toilet paper, nonperishables, soap, and of course, medical supplies. Nothing unreasonable—just what they needed to get through a month or two. He was even excited about all of his classes going online. “I won’t have to change out of my pajamas,” he told Caspar. “It’s a dream come true.” 

Caspar on the other hand was not made to stay at home. The zoo was one of the first places to close, and most of the zookeepers furloughed. The novelty of sitting at home playing video games lasted about a day before Caspar was chomping at the bit for any chance to leave the apartment. 

Taking out the trash? Caspar was on it. Picking up takeout? Caspar had it under control. Buying hand sanatizer the second the carry out restocked? Leave it to Caspar.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like being at home with Linhardt—he loved it. But he had hoped online classes would offer Linhardt a little break from his hectic med school schedule.

Caspar should have known better. Without lab sessions and practical work, Linhardt was up even later studying, spending all of his waking hours in front of a laptop on Zoom lectures. 

“I miss you,” Caspar said to Linhardt over breakfast. He’d gotten pretty good at cooking in his copious free time, and today they were having strawberry crepes

Of course, Linhardt took his in front of his laptop. He unmuted his mic to answer a question, then muted it again. “I’m right here, Caspar.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t. We never get to just talk anymore, and we never get any, you know,  _ us time.” _

Linhardt looked up from his note taking and sighed. “I miss it, too, but between all these classes I simply haven’t the energy.” 

Pouting, Caspar poked his crepe with his fork. Some of his spiced rum-infused whipped cream oozed out the side, reminding him of other holes and white liquids and the alone time they weren’t having. 

It wasn’t a big deal. Linhardt’s schooling came first (just ahead of his sleep schedule), and most of the time, Caspar and his hand got along just fine. 

But he really missed Linhardt’s cock. And his ass. And his bare chest. Okay, all of him. 

He missed the way Linhardt moaned his name and the gorgeous faces he made when they fucked. He missed Linhardt’s nails on his back and Linhardt’s tongue in his mouth (and in other places). He missed the taste of Linhardt’s skin, the feel of it, sleep-soft and smooth beneath his hands.

Caspar shifted in his seat to accommodate his stirring cock, but it didn’t help. He just kept getting harder. Fuck, he needed to do something with this energy, and masturbating sounded so unsatisfying.

Across the table, Linhardt’s cheeks were slightly flushed—one of his horny tells. The gap between their sex drives wasn’t that big, after all. Caspar’s was definitely higher but Linhardt wasn’t that far behind. 

An idea occurred to him then: maybe if Linhardt didn’t have the energy between classes, he’d have it during classes. Just the thought shot more blood to Caspar’s dick. 

“Hey, Linhardt?” Caspar whispered. “You on mute?”

“Mm.”

“What if we did it on your call?”

Linhardt’s eyes went wide—his pupils were already huge (another tell)—and he leaned away from his screen. “They make us leave our cameras on.”

“But you can take a piss, right? Just say you need to pee. We haven’t fucked in a week. It’s not gonna take long.”

One look at Linhardt naked and panting was sure to make Caspar come on the spot. He wouldn’t even need to get naked—dry humping would do the trick. 

Linhardt’s eyes flicked back toward his screen. “I really can’t miss this lecture.” 

“Oh.” Caspar tried not to show his disappointment as his heart fell. “No worries, we’ll find another time...”

“Not so fast.” 

Caspar froze. What exactly was Linhardt getting at?

He had to wait to find out. Linhardt put up one finger and switched his mic on to answer a question. Caspar bit down on his own lip so hard he almost broke the skin. 

“Familial hypertriglyceridemia resulting in pancreatitis.” Linhardt always got every question right, and without fail, he would smile this smug little smile after answering. Caspar loved that look, and he loved it even more when Linhardt turned it on him and beckoned him closer.

Caspar pushed his chair back and stood, but Linhardt shook his head—a tiny, barely perceptible movement. Huh? If Linhardt didn’t want him to stand, then what did he…

Oh.  _ Ohh. _ Linhardt’s hands disappeared into his lap and it didn’t take Caspar long to realize what was going on. Doctors weren’t supposed to do any harm, but Linhardt clearly wanted to destroy him.

“Shit, Linhardt…”

Linhardt’s face went stern—his mic was still on!—and he pointed down. It took all of Caspar’s self control not to moan out loud and he melted into a puddle on the floor. 

Sure enough, Linhardt was jutting out of his sleep pants beneath the table. Had it really only been a week? It felt like years since he had seen Linhardt’s hard, delectable cock, and here it was in front of him, practically on a platter. Caspar’s own dick was rock hard, but that could wait until later.

Linhardt said some more medical mumbo jumbo, like he was totally unaffected, and fuck, Caspar wanted to break him. He wanted to make Linhardt moan and whimper until all his classmates were jealous, wishing they could pull such beautiful sounds and faces from him. 

No one but Caspar could do it, and he pressed a soft kiss to the base of Linhardt’s cock. Hair tickled his nose so he buried it deeper, mouthing at the skin to make it slick. All he got from Linhardt was a sharp breath, but he’d only just begun. 

Caspar reached into Linhardt’s pants to free his balls, too. Linhardt loved a little gentle attention there, and he rewarded Caspar’s efforts with the tiniest moan. Maybe Linhardt was as hard up as Caspar after all. 

Once Linhardt was nice and warmed up from sucking and stroking, Caspar licked a little higher along his shaft, palming at the base all the while. Linhardt was breathing a little faster now, but his answers were still even and confident.

Caspar had to do something about that.

He licked his way up to the head and slipped his tongue under Linhardt’s foreskin.

“Type two— _ ahhh!— _ diabetes.” 

Success! Caspar smiled, and his own cock gave a painful throb against the confines of his pants. Linhardt swatted his face, more playful than mad, and Caspar got back to work, rolling his tongue around a couple times before sucking the entire head. He tasted amazing, better than Caspar remembered. Linhardt was always worth the wait.

But not touching himself was torture, especially once Linhardt started tugging on his hair. Hungry, Caspar worked his fist up and down Linhardt’s shaft, exposing the sensitive ridge. He ran his tongue over it and Linhardt’s grip tightened to perfection. His answers sounded strained now—even more so when Caspar gave the tip of his cock a hard suck. He loved feeling it swell in his mouth like this, the way it pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. It was totally worth the mess he was making of his own pants.

All he wanted was to whip his own cock out and stroke himself, but the longer he waited the better it would be. So, squirming on the floor, Caspar pushed on, lower and lower, over thick veins and hard ridges, until—

“Fuck, Caspar,” Linhardt cried, voice muffled by his other hand. “I had to mute it.”

Victory! And Linhardt hadn’t even come yet. Caspar moaned around his cock and sucked him deeper, jerking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth even faster. Little tastes of precome whet his appetite until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He unfastened his pants and shoved them down, groaning in relief once he got a hand around himself. Masturbation had barely sated him for these past few weeks, but having Linhardt in his mouth made it incredible.

Someone—the professor—said Linhardt’s name, and Linhardt gripped the table tight. “W-what was the question?” His cock was throbbing, pulsing with blood like he was ready to explode. 

So was Caspar. He normally lasted longer but sucking Linhardt off in front of his class was  _ really  _ doing it for him. Not leaving the house had turned him into an exhibitionist, probably because they couldn’t do anything in public anymore. This was their own safe little rebellion against the pandemic.

Well, mostly safe. 

“Mm–monitor for hypertension…” Linhardt clung to some syllables and dropped others, hips twitching as he tried to hold on. That wouldn’t do. Caspar gave one especially hard suck and Linhardt jumped, jabbing him in the throat. Apparently, gagging did it for Caspar, too. His cock jerked in his palm and then—fuck—he was shooting come onto the tile in thick bursts. It felt like his first orgasm in months, sloppy, intense, and cathartic down to his toes.

He groaned around Linhardt’s cock as he worked himself through it, trying to keep up his pace. Linhardt whined above him and Caspar redoubled his efforts, glancing up to steal a glimpse of his beautiful face. There was no mistaking that look—everyone on the call had to know he was on the edge. 

The professor said something over the speaker but all Caspar could hear was his own blood rushing through his ears, then: “I’m, ah, fine, Doctor Casagranda.”

Oh hell no, Linhardt was not about to come to someone else’s name. Caspar squeezed him like a cock ring and Linhardt choked on his own breath. Half-formed words slipped out, maybe broadcasted, maybe just for them. Caspar was good with either. He reached up with his come-covered hand, stroking Linhardt from hole to balls in hopes of hearing more.

“Cas–please!” That wasn't his name either. Caspar tightened his grip. “Please, let me— _Caspar!”_

There it was.

Caspar released him and waves of come gushed into his mouth. As fun as deepthroating was, Caspar liked to finish shallow so he could taste it, but Linhardt was so backed up it overflowed and dripped down his chin. Hips shaking, Linhardt braced his ass in his seat to keep from thrusting up. His breaths came out ragged, broken by bits of Caspar’s name: music to his ears as he swallowed everything he could.

Linhardt’s breathing slowed and he eased up on the seat, slipping his hands into Caspar’s hair and down his jaw. “Mmm, thank you, I needed that…”

“I’m very glad you enjoyed today’s class, Linhardt, but please refrain from enjoying it quite so much in the future,” came Doctor Casagranda’s stern voice. Then, under her breath, “Ugh, wish I was quarantined with a man.” 

Caspar pulled off, cackling as he wiped his chin. “You totally got caught!”

“And whose fault is that?” Linhardt didn’t even look embarrassed. He closed his laptop and Caspar snaked his way up between his boyfriend and the table. “Need I remind you that you had your tongue in my foreskin?”

Caspar settled on Linhardt’s lap. “I’m not gonna apologize for being too good at giving head.”

But the smile on Linhardt’s face said he wasn’t actually mad. He still looked dazed as he pressed lazy, fleeting kisses to Caspar’s lips. Caspar chased each kiss until he caught one, then slowed it down, turning it open and wet. There was no way Linhardt had the energy for another round, but he was a damn good kisser when he took his time, and Caspar couldn’t stop his body from reacting. 

“Again, Caspar?” Linhardt broke the kiss to ask. They both looked down at his Caspar’s half-hard cock, sticking out of his open jeans. By contrast, Linhardt’s was slumped on his stomach. 

“Can’t help it.” Caspar shifted his hips, shivering when his cock brushed Linhardt’s. “But I’ll be fine.” He started to stand up but Linhardt grabbed him firmly by the hips, holding him in place, cock on cock. Linhardt rarely got rough with Caspar, and blood rushed his dick like he hadn’t just come a few minutes ago. How could he be this lucky?

“I have some time before my next class. Why don’t you take me to bed and fuck me properly?” 

That settled it. Caspar was quarantined with the sexiest man in the world. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go make your professor jealous.” 

They dashed off to the bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way. 

But the laptop stayed behind. One public affair was enough for today, and besides, the pandemic wasn’t letting up any time soon. There would be other chances to fuck Linhardt during class, but right now, Caspar wanted him all to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s your self-appointed Casphardt anon again. :) I worry about hogging prompts and I don’t want to annoy anyone so I held off a while, but this one really spoke to me. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
